A Random Yaoi Fic
by InEngland
Summary: A random fic requested by a friend, was going to be one-shot. WAS. Now working on more chapters. )
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A random Yami Bakura and Seto Kaiba yaoi fic. Notto be taken seriously and if you liked it, cool, if not, don't yeah, if you read the whole thing, good on ya. Im a crappy speller and i suck in grammar so if you can look past them i would be grateful. haha. Toodles.

It was a few years since Seto last seen Yugi and that supernatural being that lived within him and he was growing impatient. His business was still booming, making him enough money to start plans for an academy to enrol children into the game that he had devoted himself into. But impatient he was. He hadn't had a good, hard duel in so long. Being busy kept him away from playing the game but not only that, but there was no good duellist to go up again. He didn't want to start up another tournament after how badly Battle City went. He was starting to feel like he should just put his cards away and retire.

He sat at his desk in his study in his lush mansion that he sat there thinking this over seriously. Duel Monsters wasn't just a hobby to him, it was his life. It meant so much to him.

/No./ He thought to himself. /I won't give up. Not after one final push through over the winners line!/

He stood up and noticed it was beyond midnight. He hummed to himself, considering staying up through the night and finish off some more plans and notes or go to sleep. Alas, he chose to sleep, retreating from his study to his bedroom. Though the mansion was huge, only rooms that where entered often enough where cleaned out and any guests, the rooms would be cleaned out in advance.  
After entering his room he flicked the switch to put the lights on before Seto started to remove his tie and shirt first and hang them on a coat-hanger and then removed his trousers. While undressing, he thought of how badly Battle City had went but in a way, it was fun. There was more on the line than just Star Chips or money. It was the other players best card and something about the end of the world was thrown in there between Yugi and the Marik guy. He pulled up some light blue PJ trousers, made of light cotton and pulled on a matching colour PJ shirt and buttoned it up.

He wondered if he could maybe, from a business point of view, get the finalist together and has a mini tournament, air it world-wide. He smirked as he walked to his bed after folding his trousers up plus underwear and balling his socks up. His was no different to anyone else when it came to bedroom manners, his quilt was in a mess and his pillows where scattered on the large bed. He climbed in. He flicked the switch nearest to his bed side that also was wired up to the lights, turning them off. He nestled down and thought about how much stronger the others may have not have gotten. He smirked at how much weaker they could be and with that, closing his eyes, he slipped away into a sleep.

It was because of that night the tournament happened. After planning and TV slots brought, Seto was able to host his final tournament. After that he was done. So this time, he knew he could win. He spent all his free time he could make, fixing and tweaking his deck. He also spent 6 months hounding down the finalist aswell. Yugi Muto, Ryo Bakura, Ishizu Istar, Mai Valentine, Marik Ishtar, Joey Wheeler and Odion Ishtar.

Though getting hold of Yugi was the easiest as it turned out he was now working in his grandfather shop now which seemed suitable for him but abit of a shame in talent for the game.

The Ishtar family where second hardest to find as it seemed they now travelled the world, something about seeing what centuries of bloodlines missed out on.

Joey and Mai eventful made the move it turned out. Though Seto didn't ask and just sent the invites, it had turned out that these 2 now lived together. Seto rather it be Joey than him that got together with Mai. She did seem like 'high maintenance to keep happy and could only imagine what embrassing and low jobs Wheeler was doing to just keep her happy being the tool he was but not only was he a tool, he was love sick.

The hardest of them all to find was Ryou Bakura. It turned out he returned to England which was a pain and Seto thought he would have no chance in getting a hold of him as the Foreign Office department where being bit secretive. He couldn't understand why. But it was a few months before the tournament was to start that Seto got the oddest phone call.

-That day of the phone call-

It was 1am when he got the call patched through to his office at the KaibaCorp building, making some final preparations on the stadium they would be using and what would be advertised during the duels, he answered it. "Yes?"  
"Hello Seto Kaiba, I heard from little Yugi you had a duelling tournament coming up. I couldn't wait to get in touch." Spoke a extremely British man with a hoarse voice.

"Can you confirm who this is first?" Seto asked sharply.

"Its me, Bakura."  
"Ryo. Yeah it is true I am holding a tournament. But I need a answer now, you in or are you out?" He asked, putting the pressure on.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He snorted slightly down the phone.

Seto smirked. "Very well." He hung up, realising he should have asked how he got in touch with Yugi, but waved it off to the fact he was over-working himself a bit.

But since then he didn't hear from the Brit but assumed he would make it. After all he didn't know much about him and this would be a good start to find out how his time keeping was.

It was a few nights before the tournament and all was silent in the Kaiba mansion, the only light on was from the study room's lamp that sat on a desk where a CEO was working in his blue PJ's.

Seto sighed out heavily as it decided he had re-re-re-re-tweaked his deck for the last time and still he wasn't happy with it. He pushed it to the corner of his desk and slammed his hands down on it. "Dam nit, why can I not think of a solid strategy?" He groaned out, the card was and had been changing a lot but there was almost no room or use for his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. He stood up, pushing his wheelie chair back and had that feeling where he felt someone was watching. He turned sharply and saw the grin of a mad man on the Brit he knew to be very mellow. "Ryo?" Seto hummed. "How the hell did you sneak into my mansion?" He growled, finding this individual that he knew, no more than a common intruder.

"Please just call me Bakura, it's so much more pleasing to the ear." He hummed.

"That doesn't answer my question." Seto informed him sternly.

Bakura walked over to the desk and reached out at crotch height, causing the Kaiba boy to freeze up, but realistically he had reached across the desk and grabbed his deck and retreated with it, looking through the cards the other had piled up.

Seto then slightly relaxed but kept his guard up. "I don't remember inviting you to my home."

"Home? This place is no more of a shell filled with very valuable things. More like a museum than a home. I know someone whose' home is now exactly that." He chuckled and hummed. "You wouldn't win with this deck. It's just like your home. Boring and empty." He threw them at Seto.

Seto watched the cards bounce off his chest and fall. "Why you-" He refrained from cursing at the other. "You think you can just waltz in and expect me to listen to you talk trash?"

"Oh but I don't talk trash, I only simply talk to it." Bakura mocked.

Seto was at his last tether but nothing surprised him more than the mellow Brit he knew to talk so intimately.

"What is the matter Seto?" He walked up close and watched his hand edging to the side of a desk where a small button had been placed. He could only imagine it was to alert the local authorities. Bakura moved fast to grab his wrist and push him down into the chair. Almost tripping and falling over himself. "Come now Seto, I travelled all this way to see you, couldn't you act a little happier and maybe a little more obedient?"

Seto was taken back at the other's strength for such a scrawny looking guy, but everything he was learning about Ryo was surprising him. "Get off me Bakura. If you leave now I won't-"

"You won't anything anyway Kaiba. After all, I could be your only friend. You don't have any anyway so I could be your first and last." He smirked.

Seto stared up into the brown eyes that where staring down at him, his normally cold look was defeated by the look of surprise. He closed them. "Fine." Seeing that Bakura could be a asset more than a 'friend' as he called it, Kaiba decided long along he didn't need friends but if he had to act like one to get advice from Bakura who was more than a challenge against Yugi then he would. He felt Bakura back off from the chair and reopened them and leaned back when he noticed Bakura undoing his own trousers.

"What the Hell are you doing?" He raised his voice.

"Doing what friends do." He smirked. "You see we are going to be very close friends indeed." He smirked.

"You're crazy, friends do not do this!" He went to stand but was shoved straight back down.

"How would you know? You have none after all." Bakura smirked let his trouser drop to the floor before starting to open up Setos PJ shirt. "So I truly will be your first won't I?"

Seto wondered if trying for the information the other had was worth it or not. "Uh." He gasped when Bakura leaned in a kissed at his bare neck while Bakura forced the shirt back down his arms, he never realised how sensitive his neck could be, it was normally always covered up in his outfits.

"Wait, this feels wrong." He groaned.

Bakura chuckled. "Now, now, you want to be my best friend right?" He hummed.

Seto tired to move his arms but his PJ shirt was only half way off and restricted them. He leaned forward to be able to remove it fully but as he did Bakura shifted down and kissed his way down to the rim of his trousers before yanking them down, forcing Seto to press up against the seat under himself to raise his bottom to let the other swipe him of his trousers. Seto felt and never had felt, this exposed before. However though, the good feeling from being touched by his 'friend', made him feel really good, more than he ever thought it could feel.

Bakura though watched down lewd the other looked, naked and flaring up and slouched in the chair. He couldn't resist and removed his own t-shirt and slipped his underwear away as well before knelling down and stroked at his cock while the other hand roamed around on a thigh, stroking it while his other hand pumped away on him.

Seto closing his eyes and tired to close his thighs but Bakuras' hand pushed the one back so he whined to himself.

Bakura mused slightly and slipped his hand down and moved his hand back slightly to slipping index finger and leaned in to his anus where he slipped a fingertip and licked at the rest of his finger and the ring of Setos' ass, soon moving his head back and slid the whole finger in eventually.

Seto groaned as he felt the intruding finger go inside and his muscles trying to force it out, Seto was tensing up. "No more." He moaned but felt his request ignored with a finger added and parting to spread him. He could hardly talk.

Bakura watched up, Setos' face was so so cute, he really wanted the blue eyed gorgeous man to enjoy himself but just because he called 'uncle' he couldn't stop. He was still stroking him and decided to up the pace. "Seto, if you can bare this, I'll reward you after." He moved up pulling his fingers out and used the left over spit and mucus on his fingers to stroke himself before crouching down, realising the chair wasn't the best place to do this, but by Ra, Seto was looking so good. He grabbed the handle of the chair with one hand while the other eased himself forward into Seto. "You might want to take a deep breath." He told.

Seto looked at him. /Im really doing this?/ He thought to himself. He took the deep breath and groaned as soon as he done so as Bakura pushed up and into him. "Ah Ba." He couldn't finish his name.

Bakura bit his lower lip briefly before gently thrusting into him, wanting to se more of the others bashful and lustful face, taking it in and embedding it into his mind.

Seto grabbed at Bakura's arms as he noticed the other hand was up and on the other handle. He lifted his legs up the other's side as he was thrusting. He gasp with each thrust in, shivering all over and moaning loudly for the other. "Mmmore…" He whispered when the other pulled back once.

Bakura smirked when he heard the plea and pushed deeper into him. Seto groaned and reached down and stroked himself off, jacking faster than he ever had done before. "Ba…urrraaa" He came and let the mess fall on his lower stomach and dribble on his hand slightly.

Bakura slowed down and smirked. "You went ahead of me." He leaned down and kissed the defenceless millionaire.

Seto allowed himself to be kissed and felt the retreat of the other. He watched Bakura pull back and smirk down. "How about we go to a bed now and I'll reward you?"

Seto himmed and was helped up to his feet after his legs felt like rubber. He walked Bakura to his room, thankfully only one room down from the study andbefore he knew it he was on the bed when he realised his back ached abit but then watched Bakura climb up on the bed and leaned down on his hands and knees he started to suck Seto off.

Bakura tasted the salty layer that was left on Setos' organ. He moaned out and kept this up while a hand reached back over his rear and he fingered himself but when he noticed Seto slightly bucking up into his mouth and pulled back.

Bakura moved up and over the other straddling him. He slipped his fingers out and moved his rear down and used his fingers to guide Seto's member into himself, impaling on Seto he started work straight away.

Seto was enjoying the moist warmth of the other's mouth around him so much, but when he bucked he thought he may done something wrong but it only lead to him to feel even more of Bakura. He sat up slightly when he was inside and wrapped his arms around his waist and controlled the others bouncing and he would continue to buck. He grunted out as he listened to the Brit panted into his ear, his hot breath running down his neck aswell.

Bakura enjoyed his ride a lot and reached down, grabbing one of Setos' hands and pushed it to his own cock. "Touch." He said the one word.

Seto rested his head on Bakuras' chest as he wrapped his hand around the others' cock and jerked him off, it didn't take long till they spent themselves, Seto laying back down, tired and hardly awake now, while Bakura looked down at him and got off. He shifted down and laid next to him, watching the CEO drift off to sleep.

When Seto woke the next morning, scrawled out on his bed and alone he felt the sense of disappointment that the other wasn't there but relief that he didn't have to face up to what happened last night. It was a night to remember and he wouldn't forget. He sat up and rubbed his wrists. His back ached abit and whined to himself and noticed his cards that where on the floor in the study where now on his bedside and piled up. Seto smiled slightly to himself and hummed.

The day of the tournament, Seto groaned out. Ryo Bakura was almost a no-show. Almost. He turned up only in the nick of time, his cheerful and mellow self. Seto was somewhat irritated that he acted like nothing had happened. He couldn't understand why, watching Ryo talking and laughing with the Ishtars and the old gang of idiots.

The tournament itself turned out to be a very successful event, the card games interest increased ten-fold and he already had calls that his stadiums where booked out for the next 4 months solid.

All was well apart from, he didn't win. He gave it all but lost at the first hurdle. He decided that tomorrow he would announce his retirement from the game and end on the lighter note of the academy he had plans for and work solely on those from now on. He left his staff to take the others to their after party he had arranged. He simply returned rom to rest his feet. Wearing all the leather again made him feel very warn and a bit swore.

When he entered his mansion he went ahead and had a wash before deciding he would go and have a sit in his bed in a large and thick dressing robe. When he left the bathroom in his dressing robe he noticed a cool breeze. He went to his room and smirked at the cocky looking Brit. "Don't look so smug yourself, you only came third."

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back with a second chapter. Not sure where I'm even going with this so we'll see how it plays out. Also I want you to keep in mind, my idea that Seto has never really had a friend, it's not in his culture to have them because he didn't ever need anyone to get where he got other that his adoptive father who he took the company from. So to be introduced to something new, you could be manipulated to be told its normal and it not is; for examples in greetings or even languages. So Bakura is manipulating him. Also the setting for this I suppose is if Season 5 never happened xD

* * *

Since the tournament, Seto focused a lot more time to his plans, funding and project management to make an academy for duellists. But being the dick he was he also wanted to make sure there was a status classes. Nothing like labelling to keep the fires burning.  
Seto was leaving his offices, dressed in his infamous white suit and blue tie, when a sneaky hand slipped around the front of his vision. "Guess who?"  
Seto groaned, and then there was this guy. He hadn't left him alone at all. "Bakura. . .ME." Kaiba spoke sternly. When if he had giving his body up to the Brit, he still didnt enjoy the touching in wide public spaces.  
Bakura smirked. Slipping his hand back. "I only let you talk to me that way because you have such a-" he noticed Seto walking into his car that was brought up to him by an employee and drove off.  
Bakura grinned.

Seto got to a home in one piece before making himself something quick to eat, he had already by then, stripped from his jacket and tie.  
He had recently bought flats and houses around the country. A change was always good.  
He also felt some independence too. He made his own meals and washed his own clothes. He only really started this since Bakura insulted his mansion. He didn't want to admit it but it was a shell. This was as close to normal he would have ever gotten.  
He sat on his sofa and put the dished dinner of microwaved cauliflower cheese onto the table and opened his laptop and looked at his emails. He hadn't had many since leaving his work station at the office block. Just a few to add to spam folder, one was a invoice and last was a newsletter. He closed it and started to eat, using a remote to turn on the TV but as he was finishing not only his dinner but also a quiz show that he grew fond of watching, there was a knock on his door.  
/dam its going to be that dam Bakura./ he told himself and put his plate in the kitchen, making the brit wait a little longer.  
He straightened himself out, pulling his shirt out bit hoping to look tidier.  
He swung open the door and was thrown by a surprise. It wasn't who he had thought. "Yugi?"  
The Yami of Yugi smiled. "hey."  
"What the Hell do you want?" seto asked on the doorstep not allowing him in.  
"Just checking up on you. Even if you didn't consider it, I considered us friends." Yami told him.  
"No really why are you here?" Seto didn't believe or want to believe in that. Plus he had one friend and that was more than enough hassle.  
"i heard Bakura had been around you a lot lately." he fessed up.  
"and who told you that?" seto glared down.  
"Mokuba." Yami shrugged of the glares. "i still go to the stadiums a lot."  
Seto groaned, his brother was going to get a serious talking too. He sighed and moved aside, letting Yami in. "a coffee?"  
"please, no milk. I've had enough milk from milkshakes." he groaned and walked in, looking around as he went to the sofa, taking a seat.  
Seto was just glad he wasn't wearing the leathers he uses too wear. He had been more noticed in just some plain, heavy, jeans and black t-shirt. Even now he was so simple. Seto went to make his coffee and himself some.  
"so why does the concern of Bakura bring you here?" seto asked from his kitchen.  
"well whenever Bakura gets involved with something or one, he tends to destroy it." Yami replied.  
"You have evidence of that?" he brought through two mugs, sitting down with Yami before handing one over without milk.  
"Please don't forget what he has done in the past." Yami spoke, slipping from his drink.  
Seto groaned. "He insists on being friends, that's all." Seto wondered if Yami had sexual intercourse with his friends as well.  
"Friends huh? Sounds legit." he said with a tone that indicated he did not believe that. Bakura. Seto. Friends?  
"it's true," seto drank up a little more, "we even had sex."  
Yami almost spat his coffee but swallowed instead but down the wrong hole and coughed hard to the point he patted his chest as he set the mug down onto a coaster. As he calmed himself he looked at Kaiba. /Bakura you sneaky devil./  
Seto was looking back. "don't die on my property."  
"sorry its just... I didn't think you would be friends like that." Yami said.  
"like what?" he grumbled.  
"uh, just the idea of you being friends." Yami didn't even go into detail before standing. "hey Seto I need to dash. But maybe you could consider us friends." he looked down.  
Seto stared at Yami. "urg." was his response.  
"I will get in contact with you. I'll see myself out." he left the flat. Standing outside Setos' flat door he covered his mouth with a hand. He didn't know why but a thousand thoughts hit him, the ones that stood out where "how dare Bakura play games with Kaiba" and yet the other thought was "I could take advantage of this." Yami would never lie but he had a strong emotion for Seto. Maybe it was because he resembled his once beloved High Priest but even so... Yami hurried away.  
Seto drank the rest of his coffee, watching the TV before another knock disturbed him.

Seto groaned loudly. He scanned the sofa quickly to see if Yami may have left or dropped something and came back for it but saw nothing. He walked over and opened the door and almost instanltly, even as the door was opening, Bakura slipped in and wrapped his arms around his waste. "Can you at least wait till the door it closed!" He shoved him off.  
Bakura grinned. "I just couldn't stop myself. Hey about about me and you do our friendship thing in the hallway Seto?" He wouldn't mind the thrill.

Seto balled his hand up, wanting to punch him. He didn't even know why he continued to be friends with him. He didn't duel anymore and Bakura had no information about anything or one that he couldn't get himself. He shut the door and walked back to the sofa.

"I'll take that as a no." Bakura followed him to the sofa and sat on his lap. "C'mon, its' been a while now. Aren't you feeling alittle pent up?" He stared at Setos' blue eyes, they almost glittered when he looked close enough. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips, feeling Seto open his mouth alittle, Bakura took the invite and slipped his tongue down to meet with the others. Both tongues rubbed against each other but Seto was the first to lean his back back to escape the kiss, leaving his neck open and defenceless, Bakura leaned in and licked up the side of his neck, undressing Seto from his shirt, unbuttoning it. He licked up to his ear before asking, "so which would you like, top or bottom?"

Seto hated his question because no matter what he choose Bakura would still do the opposite afterwards and Seto hated it, not so much the sex but he felt so drained and tired. He would like to just do it the once for a change.

"What's that Seto?" Bakura purred, if you don't choose, I will." But before Seto answered him Bakura choose. "I top!" He pushed him down onto his side, "Bring your legs up." He told.

Seto lay on the sofa on his side and slipped his legs up before shifting around onto his back, receiving another kiss from Bakura.  
Seto wondered why he still did this with Bakura still, but this was why, this was his first friend but more because without it, he knew he would go lonely. He couldn't explain it fully other than, it felt good and comforting than his old habit of sitting in the study till he went to bed. Thinking of that habit, he knew there would be no way he could sit there and do nothing but work. This was his break.

Bakura enjoyed how he got the other like this. Seto was all his. He knew Seto enough to know he wouldn't want more friends and by doing this so much with him at every other night, Seto wouldn't want anymore friends if it meant more sex. He didn't plan to make him isolated, though to be fair Seto was good at doing that on his own, but he wanted to make the blue eyed beauty his and his alone.

The next morning, Seto woke, he was again shattered. He was glad he was his own boss because if any employee was as various with their hours he would fire them on the spot. He was in his bed, always when he and Bakura had sex, it would move to the bedroom. He moaned while trying to sit up but his hips arched like crazy and so he slumped back down. He looked over and watched Bakura. He was pretty cute when he was asleep. He groaned.

/A guy is not cute./ Seto told himself. He glanced back over. But he was, if anyone denied it they were either ill-educated or blind. He reached over and brushed back abit of Bakuras' hair and watched him alittle before noticed he was stirring. He turned over, back to Bakura. Alittle embarrassed he would examine him so much while he slept.

Bakura opened up his eyes and closed them, grinning as he shifted up behind Kaiba and used one arm as a pillow and the other went over Setos' waist. "You awake?" He kissed the back of his neck.  
Seto moaned slightly. "Yeah, I am."

"That was a really good night." Bakura hummed. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. " He muttered. "Yugi came over yesterday. He wants to be my friend aswell, but the way it's going, I don't know if I could handle it. I just wonder, how does he keep up. He has all those friends. Is there something I am doing wrong?"

Bakura slightly glared at the back of Setos' head. /So the Pharaoh wants to muscle in my toy?/ He didn't like the guy at the best of times. "When was this?"

"Before you came over." Seto told him.

Seto wanted to stay like that, mainly because his hips did ache but it was also warm under the duvet with 2.  
"Anyway I have places to be and people to see." Bakura rolled out of bed.  
Seto wanted to ask Bakura what he did get up to during the day. "Alright." His curiosity wasn't that great to ask.  
Bakura dressed himself in the pervious day clothing and belted up. He looked down and grinned. "want a goodbye kiss?"  
Setos' ears had the ability to betray him; they would flush red with embarrassment alot, while Seto could keep a cool and collected expression.  
"No." he told. "Now goodbye." Seto stayed still.  
He listened to the footsteps, hearing the door before making an attempt to leave the bedroom to get some pain killers. He would later put his clothes in the wash, dress into fresh before heading to work again.

While Seto continued his daily business Bakura went to the game store that was owned by his Grandfather who was still alive but fragile. Bakura noticed him on a bench just outside the store. As he walked inside the old man greeted Bakura, but Bakura didn't return the pleasant greeting with his own.  
Inside was his target, behind the till doodling on a pad of paper. He walked over and took the pen from him.  
Yami looked up, uninterested at Bakura. "Yes?"  
"So why are you do nosey of my life all of sudden?" Bakura asked, putting the pen onto the counter.  
Yami smirked. "you are disgusting. You play mind games with someone to native to the real idea of friendship."  
"you say that but you didnt tell him, did you? You never told him that I am using him. His body proved that to me all last night." Bakura smirked back as he watched Yami frown. "tell me, did you think about taking advantage of what I started? To relive a part of your pervious life?"  
Yami stood and glared at Bakura. "How dare you make such an accusation." Yami stared on, seeing as Bakura had actually did the nail on the head. He had considered and wondered if it wasn't just that Seto looked like his High Preist in the face, but all over, measurement by measurement.  
"Oh Pharaoh, you are no different to me on this. Which makes you worse since you are meant to be one of the good guys?" Bakura pointed out.  
Yami groaned in defeat of that battle. "i admit, I did consider it for less than a second. After all, I lost what I had dear to me and didn't have a chance to give a real goodbye."  
Bakura hummed, taking more advantages. "you know, I bet I could convince Kaiba to be your friend but, in return for something."  
"What do I have that I could possibly offer you?" Yami asked before thinking to himself /am I really considering a offer like that?/  
Bakura leaned over the counter whispering into his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

For a few days nothing changed. Bakura would go see Kaiba after work and hound down which property he was in aswell as waiting for Yamis answer to an offering for Setos friendship.  
But it was the weekend and Bakura had to rest up, even though Kaiba would feel unrested, Bakura would try not let it bother him.  
So a Saturday morning came, Seto was awake and in his mansion. Looking at him in the mirror seeing what he wore. He had no plans to go out and decided to be in jogging pants and a baggy t-shirt. No underwear, no socks and he hadn't combed his hair. He walked downstairs and headed to his cinema room. It was a 3x2 meter TV against a wall with fake leather sofas in front with 2 fridge freezers filled with water, snacks and frozen treats. He opened one and took a bottle of water however, when he went to sit down, the doorbell rang. "This early?" he asked himself, knowing he wouldn't be seeing Bakura. Maybe it was the postman. He made his way to the front door with his bottle, putting it on a table in the hallway as he got to the door and opened it. "You again, huh?"  
Yami gave a short wave with one hand. "hey there." he looked at how scruffy Kaiba looked. "Nice style you have going there."  
Kaiba glared. "What do you need?"  
"How about you invite me in? I want to talk." Yami said.  
Seto groaned even more and walked inside, grabbing his water. "Fine."  
Yami walked in and closed the door behind him. "Well I came because I want to be your friend aswell. For real though, not just one sided."  
Seto tutted. "Why would I want that?"  
"Because I want too!" Yami stared. "Because I know something you don't about Bakura." he sighed.  
"Huh? What now?" Seto asked.  
Yamis lips curled slightly to a smile. "Give me a kiss and I'll tell."  
"Does it have something to do with me?" Seto asked but watched Yami Yugi wag a finger as if to say *I won't tell*.  
Seto sighed. It could be useful information. But he did start becoming interested in Bakuras activities. He looked at Yami and leaned down, kissing him on the lips briefly. He stood back up, seeing Yami with a dazed expression. He opened his bottle and took a few gulps from it before capping it again. "so, what about Bakura?"  
Yami was surprised he got a kiss on the lips. He had whole heartedly thought Kaiba would go for his cheek or something. He listened to Seto ask his question. "Oh just that he came into my store yesterday and broke my pen. What a thug right?"  
"Was that all?!" Seto asked, irritated by this.  
"So can I hang out?" he asked.  
"What about that silly store of yours?"  
"oh tea is covering. She helps outs out and oddly always does what I asks without questioning me." Yami hummed quietly in thought.  
Seto sighed out. /What a pain. But he is hiding more information. I can sense it./ "whatever." he told. "i was only going to watch movie and nap anyways."  
Yami followed Kaiba to one of the many rooms and was wow'd at the cinema room. He took his shoes off and sat down. The sofas where incredibly comfortable and he noticed folded duvets on the ground aswell. He didn't think Seto could be anymore that a stuck up rich snob, but here was the proof. He was all of those aswell as a slob.  
Seto grabbed a console remote and TV remote, turning the TV on with one and a console with the other. "If you get thirsty, water in the fridge." Seto offered.  
"Thanks but, which fridge."  
"Both." he told with a one word reply.

Yami got up and helped himself, seeing the fridge was packed aswell with different things. He took his sat closer to Seto, watching him use his game controller to flick through his downloaded movies. "So what kind of movies do you have?"  
"Alot." Seto browsed.

Yami stared at him before bursting out. "What you and Bakura are doing is wrong!" He burst out, Yugi had taken his body back over, he no longer felt that Yami could tell him. "Seto, Bakura is lying to you!"

Seto was taken aback by the mans' outburst and looked over. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Seto, do you really think I sleep with my friends? Sleeping with someone is what girlfriends and boyfriends do! Bakura is tricking you and using you for sex!" Yugi blushed after using the word 'sex' but he had to make it blunt.

Seto stared, his mess hair making the situation less serious but Setos' face darkened in expression. "Yugi, get the Hell out of my mansion right now."

"Ah, but Seto." Yugi stood but watched Seto look at his screen. He saw no point arguing. He knew Seto had heard him and now probably breaking it all down mentally. "Seto…" He turned and went to the door, "I'll see myself out." He left the room and eventfully the building.

Seto put the controller down and sat back. He always thought maybe something wasn't right, after all he was tired after once with Bakura, but he put it down to inexperience. But it wasn't that.

The question now for Seto was, what to do with the information?

((AN: sorry it took for this chapter, i been playing Warcraft. Sorry! ))


End file.
